The present invention relates to a latch mechanism for a pivoting handle assembly of a power tool, and to a power tool incorporating such a mechanism. The invention relates particularly, but not exclusively, to a latch mechanism for the pivotable handle assembly of a hedge trimmer, and to a hedge trimmer incorporating such a mechanism.
Hedge trimmers are power tools for general garden use with an axially reciprocating blade comprising a plurality of teeth disposed adjacent a stationary blade, the teeth of the stationary blade providing a reaction force for the teeth of the reciprocating blade.
Most hedge trimmers are provided with two handles for the user to grip. This is generally for two reasons. Firstly, a hedge trimmer is easier to manipulate when held with both hands than when held with one hand. This provides the user with greater control over the hedge trimmer and therefore facilitates more accurate cutting. Secondly, a two handed grip is a safety feature. It is significantly easier to lose control of a hedge trimmer when holding it with one hand, and therefore a two handed grip allows much safer use of the hedge trimmer.
When hedge trimmers are used to cut high up relative to the user's body, for example to cut the horizontal upper surface of a hedge, most hedge trimmers have to be held with both hands above head height and with the hedge trimmer upside down. This can be tiring for the user and generally makes the user feel unstable as the center of mass of the user and hedge trimmer is moved further up the user's body. This situation can be particularly dangerous when a user has mounted a set of step ladders, and is therefore even more unstable than he would be were he standing on the ground.
For this reason, the handle assembly of the hedge trimmer may be pivotable relative to the hedge trimmer housing in order to enable the user easier access to higher and lower cutting positions.
Power tools are known which comprise a body portion pivotable relative to a handle assembly, for example in EP 0834248. However, such power tools suffer from the drawback that mechanisms consisting of many components are necessary to enable the tool to be locked in more than one position.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention seek to overcome the above disadvantage of the prior art.